metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Reverse corruption glitch
I would like to see a video of this glitch. : I'm not sure how exactly to record this since this was viewed on an actual WII console, however I do have screenshots of the occurence. (Extracting them is another story...) DarkraiShadowXZ (talk) 21:51, April 29, 2019 (UTC) If you defeat the Leviathan bosses (Mogenar, Helios and Omega Ridley.) Do you change back to the PED Suit or do you stay in the Varia? : The suit will revert back to the PED Suit along with the correct Corruption Level. (25% for Mogenar, 50% for Helios, and 75% with Hazard Shield for Omega Ridley.) DarkraiShadowXZ (talk) 18:21, April 30, 2019 (UTC) Oh, cause I was planning to do a Let’s Play Of Metroid Prime 3 with this glitch to do a Varia Suit Run, I know that Mogenar can be skipped, but you can’t get to the Pirate Homeworld without defeating Helios, I guess I will need 2 savefiles, where in savefile 2, I’ll skip the Grapple Lasso until I defeat Helios. I did the glitch by using the moon jump code, and I discovered that if Samus gets terminally corrupted after doing this glitch, the cutscene where she turns into Dark Samus will show her in the PED Suit at 10% corruption, it’s likely they never made a Varia Suit version of that cutscene. : I believe it is possible without Moon Jump. Unmorphing immediately after obtaining Grapple Lasso produces a model oddity. (Not sure how to best describe this one, but a Video would help.) DarkraiShadowXZ (talk) 21:45, May 6, 2019 (UTC) I am trying to do the glitch again, but when I go into morph ball mode to try and unmorph as soon as I pick it up, the game doesn’t let me. : It has to be immediately upon regaining control(s). Also, are you attempting this glitch on an Original Corruption Disc or in Trilogy? DarkraiShadowXZ (talk) 20:18, August 17, 2019 (UTC) I am attempting it on the original Corruption disc. : Samus should be standing while the player is morphing into a ball. At around the same time (in a split second) the Suit should revert to Varia. DarkraiShadowXZ (talk) 22:06, August 17, 2019 (UTC) (EDIT) Sorry for asking, but please try to sign your comments in the future. Thank You! DarkraiShadowXZ (talk) 22:09, August 17, 2019 (UTC) Ok, I morphed after the Grapple Lasso acquired screen and I saw Samus stand still as she was morphing, but then the model disappeared leaving just the morph ball, am I doing it right? (Redgamer75 (talk) 05:03, August 19, 2019 (UTC)) I believe the standing Samus is correct. (Did that while moving Samus as well.) Did the Suit automatically change during the Morph? (sorry for asking! It has been a while since I remember performing this glitch. Am currently with other Metroid related projects at the moment...) DarkraiShadowXZ (talk) 19:51, August 19, 2019 (UTC) I was testing it before I got the PED Suit, when you get the grapple lasso normally, I will try again when I actually get the PED Suit. (Redgamer75 (talk) 22:03, August 19, 2019 (UTC)) One more question, if you acquire the Grapple Lasso when the PED Suit is at a higher corruption level (25%, 50% or 75%), will it still cause the PED to revert back to the Varia Suit or is it only 10%? Redgamer75 (talk) 03:55, February 13, 2020 (UTC) Yes, it should always revert to Varia. Why? That is interesting. Anything unlocked is still kept. (Except 'Suits". Hazard Shield is considered a Suit.) Varia Suit run on Phaaze is extremely difficult, but do-able. (due to Anti-Phaaze HP not reading Varia suit?) DarkraiShadowXZ (talk) 19:36, February 13, 2020 (UTC) Video Request If anyone has access to a video pertaining the Reverse Corruption Glitch, please feel free to discuss and/or add to the page. Contributions would greatly be appreciated. Thank you! DarkraiShadowXZ (talk) 21:52, May 6, 2019 (UTC)